


Reincarnation

by icacchi



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation, Will add tags as I go, only Enjolras remembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icacchi/pseuds/icacchi
Summary: Marius Pontmercy was just a normal boy trying to get through high school when a new boy with curly blonde hair transferred to his school and opened up his world. Stories of past lives, old relationships, and new love? What will come of little Marius's seemingly everyday life?





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a really old fic that I've been debating posting for a long time, and I finally decided to do it. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person who ships Marius and Enjolras lol

The sound of gunshots and screams filled Marius’s ears, his vision clouded with blood, the overwhelming feeling of panic washing over him. And yet, no sound could leave him. He could not move, he knew somehow that he was wounded, he could just feel despair and horror washing over him in waves. It was all a big mistake, his friends were all dead and he was next. Why had he agreed to this? Why hadn’t he tried to stop them, tried to-

Before he could so much as finish his thought, Marius felt himself swirl into darkness before he opened his eyes, letting the bright lighting wash over him. It was all just a dream… And yet, the sounds, the visions, the raw emotions, it all felt far too real. He did not dwell on it though, no, he had already had the same dream for many, many nights. What the dream could possibly mean, that he thought about quite often, but he gave up on trying to wrestle some sort of meaning from it.

With a small sigh, Marius pushed himself up out of bed. Absentmindedly, he undressed and pulled on fresh clothes, a pair of jeans and a clean plain shirt. Running a hand through his unkempt hair, he spared a glance at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was covered with so many freckles that he looked as if he were covered in dirt, but he had come to love the tiny skin blemishes. They gave him an almost childish appearance, matching his shy smile perfectly.

He shrugged, deciding that he looked good enough, and walked downstairs with a small bounce in his step. His grandfather would already be at work, so it was up to him to make breakfast for himself. Lazily he just toasted a piece of bread and grabbed a glass of orange juice to eat before leaving.

Marius had lived with his grandfather since he was a very small child. The kind old man cared deeply for both of Marius’s parents, his daughter and son-in-law, and refused to discuss anything regarding them. Marius did not want to push such a touchy subject, so well into his teens he still had no idea what became of them.

Quickly finishing the simple breakfast, Marius grabbed his schoolbag and slipped on his shoes. With a glance at the clock he felt a small rush of relief realizing that he wouldn’t be too late for the bus. The walk to school wasn’t too long, but it always made him late to class and one of the neighborhoods that he had to walk through wasn’t necessarily the best.

After a short bus ride in which he sat by himself, he walked to his first class. The bell wasn’t going to ring for quite a while, but he would be able to sit in the classroom until then. After all, he didn’t have many friends and he would prefer to just sit quietly and wait for class to begin. However, as he entered the classroom he was surprised to see a couple of people already inside. Luckily for him, however, they didn’t seem to notice him.

Marius immediately recognized Grantaire and Courfeyrac sitting on the desks on either side of some unfamiliar, undoubtedly new boy. The boy had curly blond hair with a strong presence and intense gaze. He was quite attractive, even Marius had to admit.

His luck seemed to run out when he placed his bag down on the floor next to his desk, the noise alerting the three boys of his presence and bringing their attention to him. Marius didn't really consider Grantaire and Courfeyrac to be his friends, but he didn't have anything against them either. They just never really talked. It was because of this that the two went back to their conversation almost immediately, but the third boy, the new one, kept his gaze trained on him with an almost shocked expression.

The blond’s unwavering stare unnerved Marius a bit, but he did his best to ignore it. Instead, he sat down and opened his book, doing his best to entwine himself in it and forget about the boy still looking at him.

About ten minutes later when class officially started, the teacher made the new boy stand up and introduce himself. An air of confidence came off of him in waves as he introduced himself as Enjolras, saying that his family had moved from France for work and that for the foreseeable future he would be living there and going to that school.

\---

Marius was gathering his things after class ended when he was surprised by a tap on his shoulder. He jumped, startled, before looking up to see who was trying to get his attention, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Enjolras standing there in front of him. He supposed he should have expected the French boy’s sudden appearance after the way he was staring at him before class, but he figured that he had imagined it, or that it was just a simple look that he was putting too much meaning into.

“Excuse me,” Enjolras said before Marius could even open his mouth to speak. “You’re Marius, right? Grantaire told me your name, hope that’s alright. I wanted to talk to you, you- er- you look very familiar. I was wondering if you… recognized me?”

Marius blinked, an expression of pure confusion clear as day on his face. ”Ah, no, sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met before,” he said, offering a small apologetic smile in response.

Enjolras’s expression seemed to fall at Marius’s words, but he smiled back anyway. “Okay, sorry to bother you,” he said, clearly failing at masking the disappointment in his voice. “I must have been mistaken.”

“It’s alright,” Marius replied, feeling very awkward all of a sudden. He didn’t understand this boy at all, and was uncomfortable with the attention. After all, he had only one friend and no one else ever approached him or tried to talk to him, so he wasn’t used to having another’s attention on him. “I’ll… See you around, I suppose.”

With that, Marius slung his bag over his shoulder and left the classroom, his mind whirring in confusion. The blond boy had seemed so upset when he told him that he didn’t recognize him, so whoever he mistook him for must have been someone very important to him. He felt bad for Enjolras. He seemed so hopeful at first, and Marius couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for dashing those hopes. But he couldn’t lie and pretend to be whoever Enjolras thought he was, that would be seen through very quickly and would likely just hurt the French boy more.

Marius shook his head, sighing softly as he walked to his next class. He was spending too much time thinking about Enjolras, it was unsettling how much he had got to him. He needed to clear his mind, or try to think about something else, but everything just led back to the new boy’s face and words.

\---

Marius sat in the cafeteria with his best and only friend Eponine during lunch. They were both eating the filth that somehow qualified as “food,” but neither of them complained about the disgusting texture or taste. Everyone was used to it.

To Marius’s annoyance, all Eponine could talk about that day was the new kid, Enjolras. Apparently she had her second period class with him, and he had already made plenty of new friends. According to her, he was definitely on his way to the top in terms of popularity, and she giggled when she described how Grantaire seemed to have taken a special liking to him. When Marius told her about the encounter he had with him in first period, her mouth fell open dramatically.

“That could have been your chance to befriend him!” she said, a bit too loudly for his comfort. “He could have been your way to get close to him and all the other popular kids, you could be popular you big dummy!”

“I don’t care about popularity,” he responded with a small shrug, glancing over at the so-called ‘popular table’ where Enjolras was sitting with the others.

“I know you don’t, but you care about friends,” she countered. “You always talk about wanting more friends, or feeling alone, or being terrified when I’m not at school because you’re all on your own. Wouldn’t you like to make some more friends?”

“I would, but not with him. Not with /them/. Look at them, Eponine, do you really think I belong in a group like that?”

“Make yourself belong then. Marius, I support you no matter what, you know that, but I hate seeing you so lonely all the time. Maybe you won’t join their group, but you can at least become friends.”

Marius opened his mouth to protest, but Eponine quickly grabbed his wrist, effectively shutting him up. She had that almost mischievous, determined gleam in her eye that never ceased to worry him. Still holding his wrist in a tight grasp, she suddenly sprang up from her seat, pulling him to his feet also. He knew her well enough that he immediately knew what she was going to do, and he tried desperately to pull his arm away. She was much stronger than she looked, though, and he was unable to yank himself out of her grip.

“You’ll thank me later,” she promised, grinning as she spoke.

With that, Eponine turned around and began walking towards the table that Enjolras and his new friends were sitting, pulling a struggling Marius along behind her. Enjolras, who, unbeknownst to them, had already been keeping an eye on them, immediately noticed this, and a small amused smile grew on his face.

“Enjolras!” Eponine called over to him, only serving to embarrass Marius more as people turned their heads in their direction, even though most turned away uninterested. “My friend wants to talk to you!”

“No I don’t!” Marius cried out, his voice high-pitched and squeaky. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as Enjolras stood up, a curious look on his face. “Eponine, I’m going to kill you,” he hissed under his breath to her, but she just laughed.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached the table, both of them standing directly in front of Enjolras with Marius’s wrist still trapped in Eponine’s vice-like grip. Marius felt so humiliated, but he knew that his best friend was only trying to help him. He was even more embarrassed when he realized that they had attracted the attention of Grantaire, who was staring at them with an amused, interested expression.

“I’m Eponine, and you’ve already met Marius,” she said to the blond boy, pulling Marius closer to her and, of course Enjolras. “He’s a bit shy so he was too scared to come over here by himself, but he really wanted to talk to you.”

“Is that so?” Enjolras said, quirking an eyebrow. His gaze stayed trained on Marius, his lips upturned in a smile that, to Marius, seemed almost cruel.

Eponine smiled triumphantly, nodding as she looked between Enjolras and Marius. “That’s right, isn’t it Marius?” she said, but didn’t even give him a chance to respond before continuing. “I’m sure you both have so much in common, there must be lots to talk about, eh?”

“I don’t know about that, I-” Marius started, his face completely red as he struggled not to stutter, before he was interrupted by Enjolras.

“You’re probably right about that. I would love to chat with Marius sometime, he certainly, er, seems very interesting,” he said, tucking his hands into his pockets casually.

Marius couldn’t help but be a bit miffed at that. The two were talking about him as if he weren’t there, didn’t they realize that he could hear everything they said? Honestly he felt so invisible sometimes. However, despite his annoyance at being ignored in the conversation, he felt his heart leap when Enjolras’s words registered in his mind. Did he really want to talk to him? Did he really think that he was interesting?

“Why not right now?” Eponine said, finally letting go of his wrist so that she could place her hand on his back and none too gently shove him forward.

Enjolras smiled, though he glanced back at Grantaire and the others before nodding his head slowly. “Well, I don’t see why not,” he said, turning his gaze back to Marius, he shrank under the attention. “Maybe we should meet up outside of school sometime to talk too.”

Marius’s eyes flew wide open and he stared up at Enjolras with surprise. They had barely just met, and the other was suggesting that they hang out? No one ever wanted to hang out with him except for Eponine, and he wasn’t the most fun person to spend time with so he honestly could not understand why Enjolras would even make the proposition.

“I’m sure he would love that!” Eponine answered for him, keeping her hand on his back as if she was afraid that he would try to turn and flee. “Here, I’ll give you his number so you two can get the details down over text.”

“Eponine!” Marius protested, turning to look at her with an almost pleading expression. He felt completely stiff, his body frozen in place almost like how he had been in his dream.

“What? You’re too scared to talk to him yourself, I’m just helping move things along here.”

“I don’t need your help!”

“Don’t be silly, of course you do.”

Enjolras laughed softly as he listened to them bicker like a married couple. Marius had almost forgotten that he, Grantaire, and the others were still there, fully able to hear and see them. When he realized this, he felt himself blush again. How much had he blushed today? Far too much, that was for sure. What was it about this new boy that made him so self conscious?

“Er… I’m going to go to the bathroom,” he muttered, using that moment to take advantage of Eponine’s dropped guard and escaping her controlling hand. With an awkward dip of his head, he rushed off, disappearing into the crowd, leaving a surprised Eponine and an amused Enjolras in his wake.

Marius hurried into the nearest bathroom with a sigh, relieved that he was safe. He had never been good in social situations, but for some reason he felt especially awkward and afraid when he was around that damn Enjolras. But now, thanks to Eponine, he figured he would have to go through that awkwardness and fear all over again awfully soon.

He immediately walked to the sink, splashing some cool water on his still-flushed face. As he did so, however, he was hit with the image of some little building that he was sure he had never seen before. It flashed before his eyes too quickly for him to make out many details, but he did notice a tiny sign on the front. It appeared to be in French, but he did understand the word Cafe.

Surprised and a little bit frightened, he stumbled backwards, blinking and staring at the sink with wide eyes. What had just happened? It was too real to be some sort of daydream, was it a hallucination? Or… some kind of vision? Perhaps he should go see a the school nurse, but what would they be able to do about it? Tell him that he was wasting their time with nonsense stories?

Marius was sure that he had never seen this “Cafe” before in his life, but somehow this image had been stored in his brain.... But how? Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he quickly left the bathroom. Maybe something was in the water? It was probably best to get back to Eponine and even Enjolras.


End file.
